1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical bicycle, and more particularly to a collision protection structure of the electrical bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily lives, electrical bicycles have been widely used. Safety issues of the electrical bicycles have become people's highly focused problems. In order to assure the safety of the driver, the bottom of the electrical bicycle is usually provided with an anticollision metal rod. When the electrical bicycle collides against other objects, the metal rod will firstly be collided. Thereby, the driver who sits on the seat inside the metal rod will be prevented from getting injured.
Because the metal rod is installed adjacent to a foot pedal of the electrical bicycle, the upper body of the driver cannot be easily protected. The plastic shell located below the seat of some electrical bicycles is provided with an outward protruding configuration. Since the strength of the plastic shell is limited, when collision happens, the plastic shell is easily cracked and the body of the electrical bicycle is easily broken. As a result, the single plastic shell cannot effectively improve the safety performance of the electrical bicycle.
Hence, a new collision protection structure is desired to solve the above problem.